The present invention relates to space and communications satellites, and more particularly, to a video monitoring telemetry system for a satellite.
Satellite technology is becoming more of a mainstream technology. For example, satellites are being used more for cellular phone applications and for television broadcasting. As the desired functions of the satellites increases, the complexity of the satellites also increase.
The complexity and uses of satellites have increased requiring more power consumption. More complex solar panels have been developed in order to generate more power for the satellites. Also the antenna configuration for transmitting and receiving signals have increased in complexity, and the number of antennas located on the spacecraft have also been increased.
When the spacecraft is launched, each apparatus is folded so that it may be placed within a launch vehicle. Due to the increasing complexity of satellites, more complex packaging techniques must be employed.
Commonly, the deployment of each apparatus is monitored from a ground station through the use of various sensors and observing various characteristics. For example, to observe the proper deployment of the solar panels, the power generated may be compared to a value representative of the power that should be generated. One problem with verifying the deployment of a solar panel in this manner is that if the solar panel is of a very complex design, the feedback generated may not be entirely representative of an accurate deployment.
It is, therefore, one object of the invention to more accurately monitor an apparatus on a spacecraft during deployment.
In one aspect of the invention, a video telemetry system for monitoring the deployment of an apparatus coupled to a satellite body includes a camera that produces a video signal. A video compressor is coupled to the camera and digitally compresses the video signal into a digitally compressed video signal. A modulator is coupled to the compressor for modulating the compressed video signal. An antenna and transmitter are coupled to the modulator for converting the compressed video signal into an RF video signal and transmitting the RF video signal to a ground station or other means for monitoring the signal, particularly during a deployment.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for observing an apparatus deployment on a satellite comprises the steps of: directing a camera to the apparatus; initiating the deployment of the apparatus; generating a video signal; compressing the video signal into a compressed video signal; modulating the compressed video signal; and converting the compressed video signal into an RF video signal; and transmitting the RF video signal.
One advantage of the invention is that the telemetry transmitter of a satellite may be used to transmit the video signals. By using the telemetry transmitter, the full operation of the switch architecture within the satellite need not be operational. This allows the solar panel, for example, to be observed during deployment. Another advantage of the invention is that the video signal is compressed, thus allowing the signal to be transmitted without being a significant burden on the bandwidth of the telemetry signal. Another advantage of the invention is that much of the commonly existing telemetry circuitry in a satellite may be used.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.